Podremos Evitarlo
by kdsxfiles
Summary: A deadly virus is found in Arizona   that can destroy all human beings. Scully is accused for a   crime she did not commit, facing a death penalty sentence.   Mulder is hidden somewhere in the world.


PODREMOS EVITARLO?

AUTHOR NAME: KDS EMAIL: kenat_ CATEGORY: Angst, X file, MSR, Mytharc TIME SPAN: My version post The Truth. In this universe the second movie is not out there, yet. RATING: R for some bad language.  
>DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Margaret, Doggett, Reyes, Kersh, Rohrer, Follmer and any other character of The X Files belong to 1013Production, Fox Entertainment Television and Chris Carter. DEDICATORY: This story is not dedicated to anyone. I just wanted to feel the pleasure to write about our favorite FBI agents.<br>SPECIAL THANKS: Jeanette Russ, you really did an amazing job!  
>Alma M, Bruno G, Katia; without your help I wouldn't have finished this story.<br>TEASER/SUMMARY: A deadly virus is found in Arizona that can destroy all human beings. Scully is accused for a crime she did not commit, facing a death penalty sentence. Mulder is hidden somewhere in the world. Time is running and he should find the proofs of their innocence before it is too late. The race against 2012 alien colonization has just started NOTES: This is the first time that I attempted to write a fan fiction in English, I'm Mexican living in Mexico so my language is Spanish I did my best effort to respect the grammar and spelling rules, so I hope you like the result.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La Parada Motel Inn Arizona Unknown time

It is a cold night, a typical desert night. The air is filled with an apparent calm. But it is a false calm that does not let you concentrate on anything. The night wind blows the sand into fine dust clouds. Although it is too late, there are lights from a forgotten motel in the middle of the road. Neither the room is comfortable nor cozy; it is just like any other motel's room in which Mulder and Scully have stayed since they began the race against the clock nine years ago. Nine years full of adventures, good times, sad and memorable moments. Nine years of mutual reproaches, friendship and love in silence. Nine years that resulted in a new life, a life that is not with them; they are just left to hope. Nine years of talking without words.

Now their position is different; during those past nine years they put themselves in many difficult situations, but they were representing the law, now they are just fugitives of justice. Scully is sleeping soundly while Mulder is leaning out the window just watching the moon and stars. He was trying to assimilate all what happened during the last days, he found part of the truth he was looking for years, the truth that condemns the world in no time, he had been accused of a murder he did not commit, he heard from Skinner's lips that Scully gave up William for adoption, the baby they both loved. He might pretend that he understood Scully but deeply in himself, he felt anger; anger towards the men that forced Scully to made such a decision and maybe anger towards her; but he also knew that she didn't had another choice. He escaped from prison with Scully's help, and he was surprised that even Kersh helped him out of the military complex but now he felt defeated because he was aware that he had been manipulated once more time by CSM. And then everything is lost. He and Scully are now lost in a remote place outside New Mexico.

Suddenly Mulder approached Scully and sat on the bed beside her. She opened her tired eyes knowing Mulder was watching her and that she must not feel afraid of their persecution. "What is it, Mulder?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be sure that you're with me. I need your help to recover my will to live. I thank you so much for what you are doing for me" he quietly answered.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know" Scully sat up a little" and you owe me nothing Mulder. You don't have even to say thanks to me".

"No!" Mulder reproachfully said" you just not only have helped me in everything!, now even your name is next to mine on every newspaper headlines as a person wanted for helping a murderer. Now your head has a price! and if we get caught they are going to send you to a prison for years, and everything is because of me. Since you joined the FBI everything went wrong for you, because of me you lost your sister, you were abducted, you became infertile, you lost Emily, you got cancer and almost died, and if any of this was a fit punishment to you, like a macabre destiny joke you regain your ability to conceive only to suffer more pain when you had to gave up William for adoption" Mulder was almost shouting.

"Mulder, I want you to listen to me carefully. I'm not blaming you about anything you just said. It wasn't your fault that my last choice is to be here with you. If we get caught, it will be my fault as much as yours. I know I've lost a lot and now I'm losing more, but nothing matters to me more than to be with you so we can fight together"

"You have to understand, Scully, perhaps is better that we return to Washington DC, to turn in ourselves, maybe they will have a consideration with you and you don't receive the harshest punishment, maybe you can have your life back " Scully did not let him finished. She stood and took his hand.

"Mulder, the only way we end up in prison is if they find us, and I still have hope they will not. We need to be out of jail so we can find the proof that show them that you are innocent and also find a way to fight the alien world colonization"

"I don't know if I still believe on that, we were manipulated once again by the smoker, maybe this is just a charade and nothing will happen on 2012"

"You cannot stop now to believe!, we must find a way to stop them, I don't know if 2012 is the real set date, but you have to regain the desire to fight, do it for me Mulder, just like I am giving up all for you"

Scully invited Mulder to lie down next to her, and then she embraced him with her arms and waited until he fell asleep while she remained alerted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Despertar Nursing Home Arizona 4 months later

"I think the experiment will be successfully done, we'll see the effects soon enough if we release the virus in this place. Nobody is going to know about what's happening here, they are just people forgotten by society, elderly people whose sons and grandchildren don't love anymore, among kidnapped homeless children" said with great satisfaction one super soldier.

"You're right in all but one thing Richard" replied one of the project paid doctor.

"Which one?"  
>"Nurses and doctors will become infected"<br>"That's the reason why they will all be killed once we don't need them. But who cares? They haven't been ethically doctors, are they? So don't worry and do your damn job! and do it well, unless you want to join them on their fate"

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't mean to bother you"

"Then stop your childish questions and do what you have to do"

The doctor then took the packages containing a white powder. The powder will serve as the vector to spread the extraterrestrial virus on earth. The virus can harm very quickly and the people infected will show symptoms like if it were flu but in fact they will be dying inside. He has not choice, he has to follow the men who had taken control of the nursing home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not far from there... Same time

Mulder and Scully were exhausted; they have been walking through the desert for days in search of a clue that lead them to the super soldiers. The days had been harsh and difficult, Scully had dyed her hair with black color while Mulder had now a mustache, either way, they knew they couldn't venture into cities because they could be recognized and arrested by any policeman. The news of their escape weren't anymore on the newspaper front pages, but they knew that their names were on every police database, so any cop would have it, and they could end up in jail. They were resting when suddenly at the distance a man was running desperately toward them. Scully stood up and said to Mulder," Where that man is coming from? It seems like if he just appears in the middle of the desert"

Mulder didn't have time to answer her partner when the man overtook them.

"You've to help me!"

Scully turned to the man and noticed that his skin was burned, just like if he was affected by radiation. When the man was about to fall, she took his arm and noticed that he has fever. She helped him to lie down on the sand and felt his temperature drops and rise again with burning fever. Scully looked at Mulder with bewilderment as she asked the man

"Who are you and what has happened?"

"I'm Dr. Anderson; I work on a nursing home called 'El Despertar'. You can find the place 3 miles north from here"  
>"What happened to you Dr. Anderson? What burned your skin?" said Mulder.<p>

"I was exposed to an extraterrestrial virus..."" said the man about to expire.  
>Mulder and Scully looked in amazement; Mulder moved closer to the man and urged him to go on talking<p>

"They forced me... They gave me I processed the virus; we are going to die You've to help them! There are children, elders, they have control..."

"Who are they, doctor?"Scully asked as she realized the man was about to die.

"I don't know..." said the man while convulsing.

At the sight of Mulder and Scully, he died. Both were silent for a while trying to absorb what they had just witnessed. At last it was Scully who spoke first.

"I think we should bury this man as deep as we can in order to prevent someone else from getting infected"  
>"Do you think we have caught the virus?" Mulder asked with concern. "I don't know Mulder; probably, we have to figure out what is happening. We have to go to the nursing home and verify this man information"<p>

"What if we are infected? What will happen to us Scully?"  
>"The best we can do for now is to go to that house and stay there, if we are sick we have to avoid spreading the infection"<p>

"Tell me the truth Dana; have you ever seen something like this?"  
>"No Mulder, I have never seen these symptoms or any disease that could make this damage to a person"<p>

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"El Despertar"  
>Nursing Home Arizona Desert<p>

Mulder and Scully approached the house and realized that two super soldiers were guarding the entrance. Mulder knew that if the super soldiers caught them, the human authorities would be called to take care of Scully and him The super soldiers knew that if Mulder or Scully died, their friends could turn into a crusade. If they were jailed they will lose credibility and become unable to continue fighting them. When the super soldiers noticed Scully and Mulder's presence, they look at each other with a smile. They weren't aware that Mulder and Scully carried their guns with magnetite bullets made by the Lone Gunmen when they were still alive. Scully loaded her gun and brought down both soldiers with only two shots. Mulder went to the bodies and when he was sure that both were dead, he told Scully to follow him into the house.

Once inside, they ended up seeing the scariest show they had ever seen. The rooms were crowded with children and elder people filled with blisters and burns in their skin. Scully observed that even the doctors and nurses looked just as sick as the patients were.

"What's happening here?" Mulder screamed to get the attention of everyone in the room. Nobody said a word until one of the less sick doctor spoke.

"We don't know (he was lying), what you are seeing are the effects of an unknown virus, a lethal virus never seen before. We wanted to report to the Government our situation, but the men outside didn't let us do it. They have us here against our will!".

"Okay, let's try to calm down, these men are no longer on charge, from this very moment we are in charge" he pointed at Scully" my partner is a medical doctor, she will try to help control what is going on here"

Scully started to talk with the doctor and asked him basic questions about the virus. As she feared, and now knew the virus was easily transmitted like flu, not only by contact but also by air. She learned that symptoms appeared 48 to 72 hours after exposure and death could occur within 3 to 4 days. She learned too that all patients said that they feel for a moment like they were burning alive and then like they were leaning on ice. She went to examine the patients and confirmed all had ugly blisters oozing a nasty whitish liquid all over their bodies

Scully called Mulder aside and said:" This is more serious than I thought. I will try to find an antidote. They already have been working and have devised a diagnostic method to determine whether a person is infected or not. We need to test ourselves, but I have to be honest with you Mulder, I doubt we are fine, I almost can bet we are infected" Her voice was firm but Mulder could see the fear through her words." We just have a couple of days to find a vaccine or an antidote, and uncover what is going on here"

Mulder nodded as she urged him to sit so she could extract blood from his arm. Then she let the doctor take a blood sample from her. Minutes later Mulder was still seated when Scully said to him" I would also like to do an autopsy of one of the last dead"she said as she began to search for medical instrumental that could help her to do the procedure.

Scully went to the room where the doctors were placing the bodies and chose the last one. Mulder was with her because she needed help. As soon as the body was on the table, she started the autopsy,

"White male, about 65 years old"she spoke while Mulder was writing all. They didn't have a tape recorder where Scully could listen later what she found. "The body has second and third burns all over it. The visual analysis show that almost ninety five percent of the man's skin has typical blisters that ooze pus whitish fluid. The eyes showed blood spill like the nails of the hands and feet" Scully took the scalpel and made a Y incision on the man's torso.

She was shocked to found that inside the man the organs were a deformed mass covered with a strange slime like substance. Scully swallowed and tried to remove what it was suppose to be the intestines but once she touched them, they practically fell apart in her hand like a gelatin condition. Mulder approached the table and summoning strength (he could not stand the smell of death, in fact he never stayed with Scully for a full autopsy) and noted what her partner has just said.

"What does this mean Scully?" Mulder pressed his handkerchief to his nose and mouth

"Massive destruction of the internal organs. This fluid seems to be responsible, it could be formed by digestive enzymes, but I wouldn't know for sure until I run laboratory tests"

Mulder closed his eyes as Scully continued. She took a very rudimentary rib retractor and when trying to separate the cage rib the bones bent as pieces of a flexible material. Scully showed astonishment at her medical findings. She now understands why the patients were screaming with pain. Dying in this way was very painful. She took samples of saliva, bones and the guts of the man. Then, she proceeded to check the head, she made an incision in the temporal bone where she introduced an endoscope, which confirmed what she already suspected. The brain was also a whitish and fetid mass covered with the same slime. She took samples for the brain and finally proceeded to suture the body.

Mulder gave Scully the paper sheet where he wrote everything she said and waited until she read it. Scully realized that they were helplessness and she felt the weight of the overwhelming reality. She turned to Mulder who looked expectantly

"Well, if you are expecting me to say what killed these people I'm afraid that I'm not the right person".

Mulder listened to her with fear in his eyes." The only thing I can tell you right now is that this is an extremely painful death, even if we can stop the disease at any point, the internal damage cannot guarantee the patient's survival, and if we are lucky enough to have survivors, I don't know what physical and physiological consequences they will present". Mulder hugged her as hard as he could.

"I'm so sorry Mulder" Scully said while Mulder stunned by the news"we need to do something Scully, we can't go quietly without a fight. You should go outside and try to figure out a way to help.

Scully nodded, removed her coat and washed her hands. Mulder waited until she finished cleaning herself and together went to the main room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX El Despertar Nursing Home Arizona Hours later

Mulder was waiting for news seated on a corridor chair when he saw Scully who had a look of concern on her face "So, what is the verdict?".

"I have two news Mulder, one good and one bad. Which one would you like first?"  
>"I guess the bad first" replied Mulder trying to smile at her.<br>"That's ok, the bad is that I am infected, which means that sooner or later I will start to present symptoms, maybe I'll have two or three days before I become ill. Therefore I will not have much time to work on the vaccine"

Mulder felt panic as soon as Scully finished her statement. He could hear the strong beating of his heart inside his chest.

"The good one is that you are fine Mulder. I don't know how but I presumed that during your abduction you were exposed not only to the virus but to the vaccine as well. Your blood shows antibodies that are fighting the possible re"infection" Scully was smiling at him.

"Scully, are you saying that there is a hope?" Mulder had tears in his eyes

"Maybe there is a hope Mulder, and you're a part of it"

Scully was trying to stay calm " now we need to call the CDC to help us as soon as possible. We need to quarantine this place" she paused for a moment"we need infectious diseases experts"

"No way Scully!. You can do the job, if we call them, they are going to arrest us!" Mulder babbled.

"I can't do the job by myself, look around us, the doctors here are very sick" Scully had a pity smile on her face" we don't have another choice Mulder. We need a vaccine; you know the virus is one of the weapons that super soldiers will use to colonize us. You need to get out of here as soon as you give me more blood. You need to go and find evidence in your favor" now was Scully who had tears in her eyes.

"I can't go and leave you here. They are going to arrest you, put you in jail and throw away the key" Mulder sounded very sad.

"Listen to me Mulder" Scully took his face." I don't want to go to jail, but if we don't make that call, I will not survive. Believe me; I prefer the first option, besides they can't take me out of here if I am still sick"

"But " Scully put her hand on his mouth

"Mulder you need to find the proof, the evidence that we are innocent. I trust you with my life"  
>"This is so hard Scully" Mulder hugs her, let Scully take more blood samples and wait until the last minute to run away.<p>

He assured Scully that he would return to save her from jail and made her promise him that she would stay alive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Despertar Nursing Home Arizona Next day

The CDC agents arrived early in the morning and quarantined the house. The doctors started the palliative treatment of an infectious disease for the patients and house staff. "Who called us?" said one of the experts who identified himself as William Smith.  
>Scully, who was feeling sick with flu, answered" I did it. I am a doctor; my name is Dana Scully and found the place in the situation you are looking at. I think it's a virus, I've been trying to find a vaccine or and antidote. I have here a sample of blood filled with antibodies"<br>"It means that is a known virus" replied Smith

"No, meaning that the blood is from a person who has been inexplicably exposed to the virus and the vaccine as well"  
>said Scully<p>

"Are you sure? Show me your work Dr. Scully, you'll see we'll get the vaccine before you have symptoms"

Scully had a sad smile in her face. Once the situation was controlled, Smith called the FBI to begin the investigation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

New Mexico Limits Same time

Mulder had found the super soldiers. They had a shelter in the middle of the dessert. He knew he could not kill them all. His plan was to take Knowle Rohrer's pictures and video to show the FBI that he was still alive (Although Mulder knew he was another clone). He was not sure if his magnetite bullets will be persuasive enough to prevent the super soldiers from killing him but he must try. He only had 10 bullets and the complex was crowed with them. He needed to help Scully. He closed his eyes and begged to the universe to maintain Scully alive while he started to find a way to enter the super soldier's complex and get away with the proof and evidence he desperately needs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Despertar Nursing Home Arizona 10 hours later

Scully began to feel increasingly ill, but their research apparently went well. She was working with some culture blood cell when she heard noises outside the room. She went to the main room and saw her FBI superior for the last years. She sighed and waited until Kersh said.

"Miss Scully, I didn't believe I would find you here in a situation like this" Kersh was amazed that Scully was still in the country against what he told them about two months ago.  
>He was still talking when another man approached them.<p>

"Sir, we are lucky to meet agent Scully again" Scully could see the man's smile through his anti contamination suit" I mean, former agent Scully"

Kersh didn't say a word. Scully was just standing in front of the FBI agents; she didn't have the intention to play along with them

"Scully, we have pending matters, didn't we?"  
>Scully was silent for several minutes, they only looked each other eyes trying to figure out their opponent's next move. Dr Smith was observing the scene and was the one who finally broke the silence.<p>

"Gentlemen, I know you are from the FBI but we are against the clock here. Dr. Scully had been working with me and I still need her help"  
>Scully could feel the air getting cold.<p>

"You are Dr. Smith, am I right? Let me introduce myself,  
>my name is Brad Follmer and I am a FBI Deputy Director"<br>Dr Smith nodded,

"What is going on here, Dr Scully?" Smith asked. Scully didn't answer.

"why don't you tell him what is our business Dana?" said Brad.

"Director Kersh, Brad " Scully started to talk but Follmer protested

"I deserve a little respect Dana, do not call me by my name, you are just a common criminal" Scully ironically smile while Dr. Smith was trying to understand what he just heard.

"Director Kersh, Mr. Follmer; why don't we drop this charade? I know you are going to arrest me and I will not resist, but you can't get me out of here because I'm infected. I am not going to escape, at least not without being cured first"

"Dana, Dana, Dana. You never change. You are right; we are not going to let you out of here. You need to serve your country by helping to develop the antidote and the vaccine. Maybe you can get a reduced sentence, but who knows, you helped a murderer"

Follmer approached Scully asking for her gun. She gave it to him and said "Mulder is not a murderer and you know it, you son of a bitch!"

Follmer pushed Scully and ordered her to hit the wall. Scully felt her blood burning but she knew it was better to obey so she put her hands on the nearest wall allowing Follmer to search her for other possible weapons. Kersh was feeling guilty but he could not help Scully without exposing himself.

"Dana Scully, you are under arrest for aiding a murderer to escape, you have the..." Follmer felt so proud but Scully interrupted him

"I know the procedure Brad, what are you going to do?"  
>"You insist on being disrespectful. When CDC called us they told us you were here. So I am preparing to ensure your stay in the house"<br>Follmer let her go for a second and produced a pair of handcuffs attached to a chain. She looked at him but was again forced to hit the wall while Follmer put the chain around her waist and handcuffed her wrists.

Scully forgot for a moment she was sick, she only felt anger through her body" This will give you some freedom to work" Scully was going to speak but Follmer pulled out an electronic bracelet and placed it on her left ankle" and this will tell us exactly were you are.

Scully was angry, she had broke the law but she also knew the same law had been unfair to Mulder. She didn't want to be like a caged animal but now she was. She raised her sight and her eyes met Dr. Smith's eyes. -If she survives, she will end up in jail-, Smith thought but didn't say a word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Despertar Nursing Home Arizona Two days later

Several hours had passed and Scully was in real pain, she was starting to feel a slight fever followed by cold, just like the patients had told her since she arrived. Her normal pale skin was now pink although she had not burns yet. She was working with a microscope checking the effects of their third vaccine attempt. Her forehead was beaded with sweat but she could not do a thing to dry it because her hands only had a certain degree of movement, and the chain did not allow her to touch her face.

Scully felt really bad, not only physically but mentally. She had to endure the curios stares of doctors and patients who asked themselves why a handcuffed woman was working there, and made odds about the reason of her arrest. She was not only cuffed, she also had a personal guard who checked all her movements. She can't escape even if she wanted; armed soldiers were prepared to shot her if she even tried to exit the surrounded house.

She was lost in her thoughts when Dr. Smith told her

"Dr. Scully" he realized that she started to look very ill" I didn't tell you this before, but I want you to know that I don't care if you are arrested for the right reasons"  
>she didn't say a word and the doctor continued" what I know is that we just maybe made a functional antidote. Our work is getting good results"Dana turn around to face Smith.<p>

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that we have the first functional prototype and we are prepared to use it on the patients" he said with a frank smile.

"Are you serious doctor? That means that maybe we can save a life" Scully smiled but started to tremble.

"I need you to lie down and begin to receive the pain medicine and the antidote" Scully was going to protest but she felt very bad to argue" and it's an order Dr. Scully"  
>Smith told her.<p>

Scully stood up and called the guard.  
>"Officer, I need to change my clothes and start my own treatment. Could you remove the handcuffs please?"<p>

The officer nodded and accompanied her to the nearest bed and unlock the cuffs, she thanked him and started to change into a hospital gown.

The officer turned his back so she could had a little privacy. When she was ready she touched the guard arm as she climbed the bed. The guard waited until she was laying and put one cuff on the rail and adjusted the other on her left hand.

She said nothing, she only wanted to sleep. One nurse approached them and put a vial in her right arm. Scully wince a little, she felt her skin starting to burn. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep; about fifteen minutes had passed when Smith went to Scully's bed and found that she was unconscious.

He knew it was how her body was copping with pain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Despertar Nursing Home Arizona Later same day

The medical crew didn't stop working. They were going back and forth frantically checking the patient's vital signs. They already had lost fifteen elderly men and five more children. Dr. Smith was very tired, he had been working for more than 72 hours and he needed some sleep.

"Doctor Smith" said one of his colleagues" you need to get some rest You're the one who now know more about the virus behavior"

"We can't go to rest Dr. Flame; we need to find a cure before more innocent people die. The prototypes we made aren't enough, look at the patients; they aren't getting better as we thought. Further more, Dr. Scully is trusting that we can find a cure"

"And who cares about Dr. Scully? She is handcuffed to a bed. Have you noticed that she is just a criminal?"

"Dr. Scully's help has been invaluable, and if she is arrested for a misunderstanding or not, is not our problem. She will have the time to respond for her actions"

"With all due respect doctor. I was talking with the officer who is guarding her, and he told me that she helped a convicted murderer to escape from a prison and people died because her actions"insisted Flame"

"Well, that is not my problem. My job here is the same as yours. We need to find a cure; so why don't we stop wasting our precious time?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Old warehouse Austin Texas Same time

Mulder was still pursuing Rohrer and he was now on Texas where the super soldiers have a clandestine laboratory. Mulder drew his gun and entered the warehouse by the window. What he found was a very familiar scene. In the center of the room there were aquarium tanks with humanoids inside, he remembered when Scully was on one of this tanks in the Antarctic years before, he also remembered when Deep Throat told him that this kind of experiments were authorized by US government, but he knew that in those days the" human"aliens" were not indestructible and now they were like super humans but without soul.

Mulder heard a noise and hid behind a bunch of metallic boxes. Two men entered the room and he could see that one of them was Rohrer, but he got surprised that Follmer was with him.

He breathed out heavily to control his anger and turned on the record button of a camera he had with him, as soon as they started to talk.

"I was told that Agent Scully is very sick" Rohrer approached Follmer in a threatening way " I hope they can't figure out an antidote, you should remember that this is one of the ways we will use in world colonization of 2012"

"Sir, maybe you need to think another way to accomplish your plans. Dr. Smith is very close to develop not only an antidote but the vaccine that prevents the infection" replied Follmer

"This is your fault" Rohrer punched Follmer on his face "you should not have allowed Mulder to escape from prison. Mulder was supposed to be killed that morning"

"That was out of my hand and you know it" Follmer said with fear.

Mulder not only recorded the conversation, he also took photos while the two men were

"You need to go back and be sure that Mulder and Scully are arrested" Rohrer stopped for a moment"in fact, I have a better idea: you have to find Mulder and kill him and then put Scully in jail"

Mulder stayed still until Follmer and Rohrer were no longer in the facility. He carefully exited the warehouse. He needed a lawyer and Skinner's help. He felt relative assured because he just heard Scully was still alive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Despertar Nursing Home 5 hours later

Scully was still unconscious but Dr. Smith had just injected her with the fifth antidote and also to the ten children that were still alive. He checked Dana's body and spread a cicatrizing antibiotic on her blisters. He was glad; her burns were only over her back, arms and legs and not in her face, so she will not need a plastic surgery. He took the patients temperature and noticed that no one had fever anymore and their vital signs were almost normal under the circumstances. They have to wait another twelve hours to say they win, but he was pretty sure that the antiserum was working.

Dr. Smith gave instructions to the nurses and finally he decided to go to sleep. He exited the house and went into a trailer that was provided by the government. He went to bed and while he was trying to sleep he thought about what he did the past days, realized that Scully and him made a huge discovery just like the penicillin. He was satisfied; maybe they would write their names on history. He was smiling when finally after nearly five days he felt asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Despertar Nursing Home Next Morning

Scully opened her eyes and realized she had an oxygen mask. She felt very weak but at least she no longer felt like she was burning inside. She waited a moment and then tried to move but she stopped immediately when she felt the bed sheet rubbing her back.  
>" God, that hurts!" she thought. She stayed still staring at the room, she saw it was too early in the morning and assumed the antidote was working; otherwise the place would not be so calm. A noise made her turn her head and she saw a young nurse checking the vital signs of a little boy. She cleared her throat.<p>

"Excuse me" the nurse turned to Scully" may I have some water, please?" she did not answer but approached to a desk where there were water bottles and paper glasses. She served a couple of ounces of the vital liquid and gave it to Scully.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse said.

"I feel much better than I felt before" Scully answered" how are the rest of the patients? The nurse checked Scully's arterial pressure"

"We've lost all the elderly people but we managed to keep alive two little girls and eight little boys. Now no one has fever, and I'm waiting for Dr. Smith who told me yesterday night that today we are going to check your blood to verify the state of the disease" the nurse said.  
>Scully smiled, the latest news was good. She allowed herself to forget for a moment all issues about the virus, the vaccine and the antidote and focused her thoughts in Mulder. She wondered where he was, if he found the evidence they needed and she asked herself if he was still alive. She needed to get better.<p>

She tried again to move despite the burning on her back and sat on the bed. She observed her arms and legs and noted that almost all her blisters were better and had scabs over them. She wanted to get up and checked her back but she felt the handcuff in her arm. She saw the guard asleep in a chair on the corner of the room.

"Guard, guard" Scully said with a calm voice. The man opened his eyes quickly and he went closer to Scully.  
>"Please, I need to use the bathroom" Scully kept her voice in a low tone; she wanted to avoid a problem with him. The guard looked at her and hesitated to do what Scully asked but finally unlock her hand.<p>

Scully tried to stand, but almost fell on the floor and the guard realized that she was still too weak so he helped her to reach the bathroom.

Scully washed her face and watched her back at the mirror, she understood why her back ached so much, she had large portions of burned skin that still had bloody blisters. She closed her eyes for a moment and then went out to the bathroom and found Dr. Smith in front of her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" said Dr. Smith.

Scully said her typical" I'm fine"and realized that Dr. Smith looked much happier and relaxed. She noticed too that he was not longer wearing an anti"contamination suit.

"We made it!" he continued " the antidote is working and we used the p rototype vaccine yesterday and we have no more sick people"  
>Scully nodded. Dr. Smith continued" I need only to run more tests on you and then start to develop the final antidote and the vaccine.<p>

"I would like to continue to help you" Scully said.

"But you are still sick, Dr. Scully"

"Not as I was when we met. I need to feel that I am not useless" Scully responded and Smith told her that it was ok.

Scully walked to the bed where she had been at the death's door for the last two days and sat on it.

"Nurse, could you help me to spread the antibiotic over my back, please?"

The guard was going again to put the handcuff in her wrist but Scully said" no please, I am going to return to work with Dr. Smith. Bring the other handcuffs just let me put my clothes on first"

The guard nodded and went to a drawer from where he pulled the handcuffs after the nurse helped Scully with the antibiotic and with her clothes.

Finally the guard placed again the chain around her waist and handcuffed Scully's wrists. Scully then went to help Dr. Smith.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walter Skinner's apartment Washington DC Same time

Mulder had traveled all night to Washington DC; he had worked hard to go unnoticed. At times like this he missed a lot his three memorable friends. They always put their life to help him and to help Scully.

He thought how ironically was that they lost their lives when trying to stop another virus. A tear ran down his face and he cleaned it with the back of his hand. He smiled when he remembered the popular belief that men are not suppose to cry.

He sat on a sofa in the living room and waited for Skinner. He was tempted to call him to the FBI but assumed that maybe his lines were tapped. He turned on the TV and surf in the channels. He watched how the life had continued and how the people were unaware about which fate awaited the human race. He was lost in his mind when finally fell asleep.

Hours later he was awoken by the noise produced by someone opening the front door. He got up from the couch and stood behind the wine bar. He knew Skinner would pull the trigger first before asking who was in his home.

"Sir, it's me, Mulder" his voice was loud and firm.

"Jesus! Mulder " Skinner lowered his gun" What are you doing here? You and Scully were supposed to be in another country. Did you lose your mind?" Walter Skinner had concern in his voice.

"No Sir, I didn't lose my mind" he looked at Skinner who was pulling off his coat" well maybe I do"

"What do you want Mulder?" Skinner asked.

"I need your help. Scully needs your help, please "

Mulder tried to explain Skinner but he was jumping the words.

"Mulder I'm not following you, calm down and explain to me exactly what is going on"

Mulder told Skinner everything he knew hopping Skinner could help him to prove their innocence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Despertar Nursing Home Ten days later

Scully was still working on the vaccine when he heard Kersh entering the room; she turned her gaze and look that his former boss wasn't alone. He was accompanied with two FBI field agents. Scully was feeling butterflies, she knew what this meant.

"Agent Scully" Kersh said to her" I have been informed that your work was successful. Dr. Smith told me that the antidote and the vaccine are in the final stages" he paused for a moment" and he also gave me your last blood results showing there is not more infection on your body"

"Yes sir, it's true. I feel better although my back is still a little swollen. And in fact, I am proud of our success on this research. You know I've always used my badge to protect the people" Kersh felt uncomfortable with her words

"I know why you are here Sir, and I want so badly that you could do something different but I am prepared" Scully said quietly.

Kersh in fact wanted to help Scully but his hands were tied. Apparently nobody knew his participation on Mulder escape and it won't do any good if Monica, Doggett, Skinner and him get arrested as well.

"Agent Scully, the agents are here to take you to the police precinct" he turned to the FBI agents and told them" agents please proceed".

Scully felt fear growing into her veins as she stood up from the chair. Kersh then realized that she still had the chain around her waist.

"Guard please; remove her restrains" said Kersh. The guard did it as he was ordered. One agent then showed Scully a warrant for her arrest.

"Dana Scully, I knew you were previously arrested but maybe you were unable to understand what was going on because your previous health condition. This very morning we got a new arrest warrant and you have to come with us"  
>Scully waited for their next move<p>

"you are under arrest for aiding the escape of former agent Fox Mulder who was found guilty of murder and for the murder of ten Anasazi Indians with a bomb "  
>Scully didn't let him finish.<p>

"Am I accused of what?" She stared at Kersh looking for answers" I . We didn't put a bomb on Anasazi, Sir you know the ruins were exploited when missile bombs were fired by helicopters. You are not serious! I am innocent on these charges!"  
>Scully was feeling nervous, she had already accepted the fact that she was going to prison, but she wasn't prepared for new bogus charges.<p>

"Agent Scully, we have witnesses saying they saw you and Mulder arming the bombs"  
>Kersh knew that his word were full of lies" you better use your right to remain in silence Agent Scully, you know that everything you say could and will be used against you"<br>Kersh finished.

"But sir, I did not do such terrible things, I didn't kill anyone " Scully stopped talking when one agent handcuffed her with her hands on her back.

"Dana Scully, you better shut up, you are going to be judged for killing innocent people. Maybe they will put you a lethal injection" the other agent said.

Scully felt fear, she wanted to run away, to just disappear from the room but she didn't say a word and showed no emotion through her face.

"This way Dana" Kersh took her arm and she was escorted from the house to a patrol car.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walter Skinner Apartment Washington DC 02:00 hrs. "Mulder, Mulder wake up!" Skinner came into the guest room.

"Did I oversleep?" Mulder rubbed his eyes, saw his watch and realized that it was 2:00 a.m.  
>"Mulder, about fifteen minutes ago I received a call from my Arizona's FBI informant" said Skinner. Mulder stood up.<p>

"How is she? Did she die? Sir I need answer" said Mulder quite worried. Skinner started to pack some clothes.

"Mulder, she is fine. Scully and Dr. Smith managed to develop the vaccine and the antidote, but yesterday she was arrested and jailed in the police precinct"

Mulder went to the bathroom to wash himself, Skinner continued:" She will have her arraignment in about eight hours and we'll know if she can get out on bail"  
>Mulder started to feel angry.<p>

"Finally they arrested her for helping me" Mulder sighed.

"Mulder, we need to talk, she is not only accused of the prison escape" Skinner paced around the bedroom.

"What do you mean? She didn't commit any other crime"

"Mulder, she is accused for the dead of ten Anasazi Indians. They said you and Scully armed and detonated a bomb in Arizona" said Skinner, who looked worried for Mulder's reaction" they just sent me by email her warrant arrest; I printed it for you"Mulder read the document and shouted.

"They are insane sir!, Monica and Doggett were there, we didn't kill those people, we barely escape the explosion. Two helicopters were sent to kill us along with the Indians!"

"Mulder, I know everything you are saying. I'm leaving to Arizona; I have a flight in half an hour. We must find a way to prove you didn't do what you are accused of"

Skinner sighed and took his coat and left his apartment towards the airport, not without ordering Mulder to stay at the house.

Mulder was devastated; he needs to find now new evidence about the explosion in the Anasazi village. He sat on the bed and one tear escaped from his eye.

"What did I do to you?" Mulder thought, in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Police Station Arizona 8:00 a.m. Skinner had arrived about ten minutes earlier and was taken to an interrogation room where he waited for Scully. He was informed that she refused to testify during her ten"hour interrogation. Skinner was worried; he was reading the file of the case against Mulder and Scully when he heard the door bolt turning.

Skinner stood while one armed guard escorted Scully into the room; she was handcuffed and wore a pink prisoner uniform. He made eye contact with her and noticed that she looked very tired and vulnerable. Scully felt ashamed as she was guided and forced to sit down on a chair. Skinner didn't say a word until the guard unlocked her handcuffs and left the room.

"Sir " Scully felt nervous and guilty of being in that situation in front of her former boss.

"I am glad to see you Dana, though not under these circumstances" Skinner sat in front of her and pulled a small piece of paper and unfolded it so she could read the message:" He is fine". She smiled for a second and asked her next question.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" he looked at her with annoyance "sorry, I mean, what I can do for you?"  
>Scully could not find the right words.<p>

"Dana, I came to let you know that we are working against the clock to prove your innocence. Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett are here officially reviewing your case, I also hired a lawyer to defend you, he is a friend of mine and Monica ran a full check on him and he is trustful person" Skinner waited for Scully response.

"Thanks you sir, thank to all of you, but I think that it won't be necessary" Scully paused for a moment, she knew that if they' get involved on her problem they would end up in much as trouble as she was" I don't need a lawyer sir, I know the evidence was tampered and fabricated against Mulder and me. You already read the file" she pressed her hand above the papers on the table" no lawyer will be able to get me out of here.

Skinner didn't say a thing; he only took one of her hands.  
>"Sir, when I helped Mulder to escape I knew that if the FBI or the police found me I will end up in jail, but I wasn't prepared to be charged with crimes I didn't commit" said Scully. She stood for a moment and turned her head so he could not see her eyes" they proposed me a deal, a plea bargain"<p>

She sat again on her chair and took her head with her hands "If I declare against Mulder saying that he was the one who put and detonate the bombs they will withdraw the death penalty against me. They are offering me life" without parole"she could barely pronounce the words.

"What the hell are you talking about Scully?" said Skinner, who felt range running through his veins" no one informed me that the prosecution was seeking the death penalty" he stood and approached for a moment to hug her. Dana had tears in her eyes but she remain relative calmed.

"I never thought things would get to this point. I tried so hard to save Mulder's life from that stupid and illegal trial and I'm about to be judged in open court for crimes which if I am found guilty, they would end with my own life" said Scully; she looked at Skinner and continued" Mulder told me one time that we had to keep fighting and if we died we should do it protecting the truth and the world from super soldiers and confabulators, but dying in this way It doesn't make sense to me, I feel so defeated and I need to recognize that I'm scared, not for dying, but for not seeing again William and for not being with Mulder anymore"

"Scully, I know how are you feeling but it is not the place or the time to give up, said Skinner, calmly.

"I know this is just a distraction; they want to lock me up until the colonization begins. They will not have time to put the lethal injection on me before 2012 "

"Scully, watch your words, they may be listening ." Skinner interrupted.

"So, what if they know? They have succeeded in their first blow against me, I can say whatever I want but nobody will be listening, I have no more credibility sir. You watched the news, didn't you?"  
>Skinner nodded and tried to speak but she didn't let him.<p>

"My only hope is that Mulder could expose to the public the truth, maybe it would be too late for me but al least I'd feel better" Scully said with a firm voice.

"You have to keep your faith, we will be working and not matter how or at which cost but you will be a free woman again, you have to trust us"

The guard entered the room and said that they only have one more minute. Skinner stood up and held Dana's hands. "Sir, just one more question, how is William?" Scully asked, worried.

"You know I cannot give you that information not only for your own protection but for your son's safety" said Skinner, who continues holding firmly Dana's hands.

"Please, I just want to know if he is okay, just that" she begged. Skinner was already at the door when he heard her last words.

"He is okay" Skinner ended with this statement and he left the room.

Scully stared for a second to the ceiling trying to concentrate to not cry. She felt the guard taking her shoulder, she stood up and allowed him to handcuff her again with her hands in her back while was informed that her arraignment hearing was about to begin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Law courts Arizona Arraignment hearing 09:00 hrs Scully was taken to the courtroom and upon entering she saw Doggett and Reyes willing to learn the strategy the prosecution will use against her. They had to go after hearing the audience to meet with Mulder to work shoulder to shoulder in what could be Scully's salvation.

Dana had asked Skinner if he informed her mother about her situation but she was surprised to see Bill in court, she immediately realized that he was close because his army duties.

When Bill found Dana's eyes they looked each other in a defiant manner. A man approached Scully and told her that he was Skinner's friend and his lawyer. Scully greeted the man who identified himself as Von. They had finished crossing just a few words when the clerk said the hearing against her began. "Case 52235A, the State against Dana Scully, one charge of conspiracy to allow the escape of a prisoner from a military prison, one charge for aiding a murdered to escape, ten charges for homicide of ten Anasazi Indians and one charge for a bomb attack against the Anasazi Indian Reserve" said the Court Secretary. "Your Honor" the district attorney Brennan began" the prosecution requested the transfer of the accused to Washington DC where she is wanted for aiding the escape of former FBI special agent Fox Mulder. Then she can be charged there for the bomb attack or transferred back for this charge and the consequent death of the ten Indians"

"Your Honor" interrupted Von" I request the prosecution report to see what evidence they have that my client put a bomb on the Anasazi Reserve"

"Your Honor, the State has five witnesses whose testimony is that they saw the accused and Fox Mulder putting the bomb on the Reserve and then detonated it, I am asking your Honor, that she will be remanded without bail. She is a former FBI special agent and she needs to be considered dangerous. She was a fugitive for almost ten months" said Brennan firmly.

"Your Honor, my client surrendered without resistance and even she helped the CDC to develop a vaccine against an unknown and highly dangerous virus. She was an FBI agent, behind me is her former boss and partners at the FBI to support that she will not escape again, I request that she can be released on bail" said Von in a convincing way.

"She helped the CDC because she was infected" replied Brennan

"She could have escaped anyway and she chose to stay and help to develop the cure" said Von.

"Lawyers, your arguments can be exposed in a trial, not in this hearing. So we have to stay on business. How do you plead, Dana Scully?" The grumpy judge said.

"Not guilty, your Honor" Scully said in a voice that denoted her own skepticism.

"Lawyers, I denied the bail for Dana Scully, in fact she will be transferred to Washington DC under a special security operation. Until the operation begins, she will be jailed here in Arizona" replied the judge.

Scully felt fear growing in her body. She started to breathe rapidly and noted that she was going to hyperventilate so she started to count from ten to zero to try to calm down.

Her lawyer said something to her but she could not remember what. She raised her head and saw two guards approaching her, she turned around and Bill was standing in front of her.

"Finally he succeeds " said Bill. Scully tried not to fight with his older brother but she felt rage against him. Reyes and Doggett stood behind Bill and waited believing Bill will give her sister consolation words. The guards gave five minutes to Scully so she can say goodbye to her loved ones.

"Mulder and his little green aliens Now what Dana?" reproached Bill.

"Bill, you have the right to be angry, but if you want to blame someone then you have to blame me. Mulder is not guilty of this; he didn't ask for my help, I was the one who decided to help him" said Scully, quite firmly.

Bill was red, he wanted to take his little sister home, but he knew that it would be impossible to do that.

"And it was your idea to detonate a bomb too?" Bill said ironically. Scully closed for a moment her eyes.

"Of course not Bill, we didn't put a bomb, you have to believe me, these are bogus charges" answered Scully.

Bill didn't know what to believe, the evidence was so hard against his sister.  
>"Tell me Dana, where is Mulder, where is the cowardly son of a bitch?" said Billy, very angry.<p>

Scully was not willing to hear anymore.  
>"I don't know, but he is innocent and even if I knew where he is right now, I wouldn't tell you" said Scully, really upset.<p>

Bill didn't let her finished and interrupted her sister.  
>"You are the most selfish woman I've ever known, you don't care for your family, you don't even care for your own son. He asked you to put William in adoption and you did it without a warning or a second thought" Bill replied.<p>

"Shut up Bill!, you don't know anything!, Mulder didn't know about the adoption, ask Monica who is here, she can tell you what happened; Mulder wasn't aware of my decision, and when he knew it, he had every right to be mad at me or accuse me with the police but he, unlike you, was kind with me. And he is William's father" said Scully.

"I am not regretting my words Dana, you are selfish, you don't look ashamed for what you did, you are about to be jailed for God knows how long, and maybe they are going to fry your brain but, what's the problem? You don't care about me or our mother, about what people are going to say" said Bill, concerned.

"That's all what matters to you, isn't it? Your reputation! Your good name!" Scully turned and talked to the guards who were waiting for her five minutes to end" please, I'm ready, take me out of here, I don't want to be with this man anymore.

Bill gasped and said nothing more. Monica approached Scully and hugged her while the guard handcuffed her one more time.

"Dana, we will find the proof, the evidence" she said. Doggett pushed Bill out of his way.

"Everything is going to be okay"said Doggett to calm Scully.

"Time is over!" One of the guards said, firmly.

They took her by the handcuffs and guided her to the court cell entrance. Then, Von approached Bill.

"Mr. Scully, I will do everything in my hands to help your sister..."

Bill looked at him and replied" Only God can save her for all the stupid things she did. Mr. Von please be honest, my sister will be very lucky if she doesn't end with a lethal injection on her arm" said Bill, angrily.

Mr. Von did not say a word. He just walked away from the court.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walter Skinner Apartment Washington DC Five days later

Mulder, Doggett, Reyes and Skinner had been carefully reviewing the supposed State evidence against Scully and Mulder. They discovered that the five witnesses were marines under the orders of Rohrer. There were a lot of inconsistencies from one statement to another. One marine said that he saw Scully throwing grenades inside the Indian house, other said Mulder used a device that looks like a shoebox and Scully used her cell phone to detonate it.  
>"I think Mr. Von will be able to prove the witnesses are liars and co"conspirators" said Monica.<p>

"Well, the most conclusive evidence are Scully's fingerprints they supposedly found on the remains of the bombs" said John who was looking at the pictures" Mulder, they also have DNA from you, on the cell phone used to detonate the bombs"

"We need Scully's knowledge to understand all of the DNA analysis" said Skinner while comparing the DNA charts from the file.

"All I know is that the evidence is bogus, we need to find an expert who can analyze it all and confirm there were no bombs on Anasazi but air missiles" Mulder spoke and then he began to be thoughtful" if my friends were alive, I'm sure they could find a way to show that all evidence is tampered.

Monica started to search something on her laptop " sir, could you provide us with a team to go to Anasazi? I just remembered my friend Garcia, he is an explosive expert from New York, but he is also a geological graduated"

Doggett approached her" this is a good idea Monica, lets call him and ask for his help"

"Agent Reyes, agent Doggett, I don't think they will allow me to put a team on this, we need to do the job with our own resources. I propose that you both go with your friend while Mulder and I check the rest of the evidence"  
>"Before you leave, John, could you tell me if you talked with Scully's mother?" asked Mulder.<p>

"Just a little bit. She called me just before Scully's arraignment hearing started. She told me that her son would be in court"

"Who was there? Bill or Charles?" Mulder was feeling very bad.

"Bill was the name Scully used to talk to him. First we thought he would comfort Scully but the things he said to her well " Doggett was trying to find the correct words.

"I can imagine his words" Mulder sighed and continued "Everything is my fault. Bill was right when he told me that I am a son of a bitch "

"Mulder, stop it!" Monica interrupted Mulder" When we planned your escape, we were aware that if anything went wrong, we would end up in prison. That's why Scully made us promise, if she were the one being arrested, we would not say anything. She was willing to take all the blame. She decided to help you no matter the consequences"

Monica didn't say anything more, she was angry with Mulder, she took her purse and left the apartment with Doggett.

Two hours later Mulder and Skinner were still reviewing the evidence.

"Sir, we need to find who is in charge now since the Smoking man is dead" said Mulder.

"At first, I though it was Kersh, but then he helped us"  
>said Skinner.<p>

"Yes I know We know now that Follmer is involved, but I don't think he's the one who gives the orders" said Mulder.

"I think he is evidently under the orders of another FBI deputy director or someone inside the CIA" said Skinner.

"Well then, that's what we need to do. We have to find who is Follmer's boss" said Mulder, firmly.

"Ok Mulder, before we leave, let me read to you the last piece of evidence against Scully" said Skinner, and started to read out loud the police's search reports of Scully's house

"The police found three boxes of empty bullets and information on her desktop computer: one mail she had sent to her mother, in which she outlined the need of disappearing with Mulder, and a second one sent to an unknown subject, we all know it was sent to me, saying they will assume their undercover personalities".When Mulder listened to the last part of the document, he remembered how his three lonely and loyal friends created those personalities, and some tears escaped his eyes.

"Sir, maybe we need to reconsider some points" said Mulder.

"What do you mean?" Skinner was already grabbing his coat.

"Maybe I need to surrender myself"Mulder was watching the file on the table in which they were working.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Skinner could not believe what his ears where listening.

"I've been thinking Scully doesn't deserve what is happening to her. You said they offered her a deal " said Mulder.

"Oh Yes Mulder, a very good plea bargain!" said Skinner, ironically"they'll give her life without parole! Excellent deal!"

"But maybe if I surrender, they would give her a better deal" said Mulder in a hard voice. "Look, I know you are desperate, but if you start to say and do stupid things you will gain nothing, and Scully would end up in the same position she is now" said Skinner.

"I'm afraid they will torture her to obtain information about my whereabouts" Mulder's voice reflected pain.

"They will not torture her. I pulled out some favors; I called the jail director to ask for Scully's protection" said Skinner, while grabbing roughly Mulder's shoulders.  
>"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! I need Scully needs that you do your damn job. You are an excellent investigator and she trusts you. If you continue with this childish attitude, we would not be able to save Scully"<br>Skinner released Mulder's shoulders" do you understand?

"You're right, I've been feeling sorry for myself rather than continue fighting until the end. I've been acting stupidly. I've always been stubborn and rebel, so this time we will win no matter the cost, we will win " said Mulder while rubbing his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Washington DC Jail Female Section Next morning

Monica waited patiently. Undoubtedly, there were some advantages for being a FBI agent. She would have a personal interview with Scully. Monica brought a copy from the case and was not afraid of the guards questioning her; they would think she was investigating the prisoner. After all, she was the law under the guard's eyes.  
>Few minutes later Scully was escorted to the interrogation room. She was handcuffed and wore an orange prison suit. The guard asked Monica if she needed anything just after he pushed Scully against the chair. "Could you please unlock prisoner's chains?" said Monica in a kind way.<p>

"That's the procedure, ma'am" said the guard, with indifference.

Monica was going to fight, but when she looked at Scully, saw her consent gesture. When the guard left, an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Hi Monica, how are you doing?" said Scully, breaking the silence abruptly.

Monica looked at her with disbelief. Her friend needed to know many things, but her first question was just an unimportant one.  
>"Dana, I'm fine. We haven't much time. I'm glad you look good enough, even under these circumstances" said Monica while giving Scully the file<p>

"WE are fine" said Monica, emphasizing the word" we", so Scully could understand that Mulder was fine too.

"Those are good news. I know that we need to talk about my defense, but first I need to know . How is my mom?"

"Your mother is fine, although she's still very mad at you. John called her the day we knew about your arrest, she said she knew that sooner or later you would end up in jail. She told John that you broke the law when you decided to help Mulder" replied Monica. Scully listened carefully and bit her lower lip.

"However, she also said she'd come to see you" said Monica.

"Do you know when she is going to visit me?" said Scully, worried.

"Once the prison's director authorizes you to have regular visitors" replied Monica, immediately.  
>"When is this going to happen? When Mulder and I were arrested, we sat in jail for one or two days. But now, I'm conscious that I'll be in here for a long time, maybe for the rest of my life" Scully's voice was calm but Monica knew that her friend was suffering for being deprived of her freedom.<p>

"In about two weeks. Look Dana, I'm not here to give you false hope. We will not be able to get you out of here soon. I'm here to talk with you, to speak the truth. We need time to complete a full defense for you. We already have new evidence proving Mulder's innocence of Rohrer's death; we will use the autopsy you did on the supposed Rohrer's corpse. John and I are going tomorrow to Anasazi with one of my friends. He is an explosive expert, so we are confident he will find evidence about what really destroyed the Reserve" said closed her eyes waiting for more information." I think Mulder will not appear soon, so you don't have to worry about him".  
>Scully smiled slightly.<p>

"I still hope that he'll help me, I'm sure he'll find a way Monica, a way to demonstrate not only my innocence but his innocence as well" Monica started to take the file "I expect that he is not feeling sorry and guilty because where I am"

Monica laughed at Scully's comment. She has always admired how well Mulder and Scully knew each other.

"One more thing, your lawyer said he'd go to the prosecutor to ask him to withdraw the death penalty against you. He'll use your research on the vaccine to convince him. Perhaps it's good news" Monica was not confident with her words.

"Do I have to understand that this is good news?" Scully started to feel angry and sarcastically laughed." I've been thinking I prefer the lethal injection rather than staying the rest of my life here." Scully looked at Monica and continued" Didn't Mulder say to you what will happen on 2012?

Monica's eyes opened widely.  
>"Yes, he told me LAST year when I met him on the military prison" said Monica, interrupting Scully.<p>

Scully realized she just made a huge mistake. She felt ashamed of what she said; she almost betrayed Monica and Mulder at the same time. She could not hold on any more the tears she had on her eyes. She wanted to wipe her face, but her hands were handcuffed on her back. Monica approached her and put her hands on Scully's shoulders.  
>"We're your friends, and we'll fight until the end. We'll get you out of here, just be patient" Monica took her handkerchief and cleaned Scully's face.<p>

Just seconds after Scully gave her another tiny smile, a guard came to the room. "Time is over, ma'am" said the guard, firmly.

He approached Scully and pulled her chains hard. Monica's closed fists were the only indication of her anger. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, saw her friend being humiliated, but she knows that Scully was stronger than she seemed to be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Texas's Outskirts Bayside Motel Two weeks later 17:00 pm

Mulder, Skinner and Doggett had been investigating connections between Follmer and the super soldiers. They had planned to get enough evidence in order to put pressure on the FBI Deputy Director.

"We must go to see that son of a bitch. If we show him what we have on them, we can give him a choice: to withdraw the charges against Scully and me, or we are going to expose them to the media" said Mulder.

"You're right Mulder; they don't want to be the center of attention. If they were not afraid, they wouldn't put you through the bogus military trial. They'd accused you on open court facing a real jury or just killed you" said Skinner.

"Exactly. With the evidence now we have plus the bomb's expert testimony, Follmer will be forced to go to his bosses" said John, while eating pizza and writing his conclusions on his laptop.

"John, with the information you gathered about Follmer and Kallenbrunner, who were conspiring to accuse me of a murder I didn't commit and with the fact that Scully was succesful in developing the vaccine, their plans are failing. I don't know if Scully was right when she told me that it was God who help us to find the nursing home or if it was just luck, but I suppose they will need to make a new plan to destroy the human kind, if they don't have it already" Mulder paussed and gave John several photos "in the other hand, when I was following the "new" Rohrer, I took the samples of the manipulated ova, photos and video of Rohrer with Follmer, Rohrer and Kallenbrunner together"  
>"We are going to kick some assess" John answered.<p>

"Yes, when Scully and I were on the nursery home, we saw what the virus can do to a human being. I left Scully there knowing that she was going to suffer in her own flesh a slow death. Now she needs us, she needs to know that her suffering was worth it" said Mulder "We need to go back to Washington, Von needs all these documents so he could finish Scully's defense" said John and started to pack his things "we need to use as an advantage that Scully is being prosecuted on open court"

"Right, Agent Doggett" Skinner took his suitcase "we must return today.

They went out of the room and asked for their motel's bill, paying it immediately and went to look for a car rental. They knew they could not return on a flight to DC, and driving back home would take them at least two days.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Washington, D.C. Jail Female Section Same time

Scully was called from her cell to the visitor wing. When she entered the area, she was told to go to the fifth cubicle. She walked to the cubicle and saw her mother through a plexigas window. She felt pain in her soul. She sat down and stared at her mother, and took the intercommunicator handset off her side when her mother made her a signal to do it.

Scully was in silence. Her mother was the one who started to talk.

"Dana, how could you run away the way you did it? Did you think that it would be enough to just send me an email?" said Scully's mother, quite serious.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I know you don't approve the decisions I made. I know you are still mad at me because what I did with William. I know you didn't agree with me when I escaped with Mulder, but I had no other option"  
>Scully was trying to explain the reasons she had to do all the things she has done, but her mother was still silent "Mom, Mulder would have been executed the next morning. If you were me, what would you have done?" Scully waited for her mom's answer.<p>

Margaret saw the handcuffs in her daughter's hands and was trying so hard not to cry.

"I don't know, I just feel so angry at you. First you did not inform me about your decision about William. I know that it was your decision, but still you could have told me what was going on, and just when I was learning to coping with the pain of not having my grandson anymore, you just dissapeared again. Your friend Monica came to tell me that you helped Mulder to escape from prision. I knew from that moment I would not see you again" said Margaret, sadly.

Scully was trying to deal with her mother's words. "And then, three weeks ago, I received a call from Skinner telling me that you were arrested. How am I supposed to feel about everything?" said Margaret.

Scully closed her eyes and prepared her answer.  
>"Mom, I know that you care for Mulder too " said Scully.<p>

"Dana, I cannot understand your reasons. You saved Mulder's life just to lose yours?" said Margaret, interrupting her daughter, and then wiped her tears.

"Mom, please don't cry. Did Bill tell you what happened on my court's day? He told me that I'm the most selfish woman on Earth. Mulder and I were trying to stop the colonization plan against the world and I was trying to save my son's father, if that makes me a despicable woman, fine! So be it!" Scully started to feel anger.

"Now I think what Bill has been telling us for years, Mulder is a bad influence for you. Now you believe in little green aliens, come on Dana, you have got to be kidding me The FBI job with Mulder made you stupid!" said Margaret, ironically.

"If you saw the things that I have seen you would not express the things you are saying. I don't believe in little green men, I've seen creatures that are half human-half alien that challenged me, not only on my intellectual knowledge, but in my spiritual beliefs. Did you forget the chip that keeps me alive?" said Scully.

"I haven't forget anything, you silly, but you are here because something bad you actually did. Your lawyer came yesterday to my home. He explained to me the charges that the prosecution has on you. Ten lifes were lost when you decided to help Fox! That can't be right!" said Margaret, worried.

"Mom, that's not true. I know that I broke the law by helping Mulder to escape, but you couldn't believe that I am responsible of murder. I will accept the accurate punishment for my actions, but I will never accept that I did something I did not" said Scully, firmly.

"I'm in so much pain; I want to take you out of here. I want to hug you, even if I am mad at you, I'm your mother and nothing you can say or do, will make me stop from loving you" said Margaret.

"I love you too, mom! Please believe me! I'm so sorry you have to be here. Forgive me for the pain I'm causing you, I assure you that being in here is not easy. I've been humiliated since the moment of my arrest. I'm chained like a wild animal. As an FBI agent, when I arrested a person, I never realized how being handcuffed makes people feel stripped away from dignity. I understand that is necessary the prisoners should be controlled and chained when necessary, but being on this side of the bars is more difficult and degrading than what I had thought" said Scully.

"Dana, what are we going to do?"said Margaret.

"I don't know, I don't know either if I will be a free woman again. Mr. Von told me that my trial will start in two weeks. He doesn't have proofs of my innocence yet. He wants me to think in the possibility of the plea bargain " said Scully.

"But if you plead guilty, how long you have to be in jail?" said Margaret, very serious. Scully closed her eyes. She didn't want to answer her mother's question, but she was waiting.

"For all my life. If I sign the plea bargain I will be agreeing to spend the rest of my life in prison" said Scully, quietly.

"No Dana, then do not sign it. Skinner told me that Monica, Agent Doggett and him will find the way to help you" said Margaret.

"I know, mom, but if I go to trial and lose, I will face the death penalty. We must prepare ourselves to that possibility. I've been thinking in the two options I have, first I thought that it was better to die, but now I still don't know which one to choose" said Scully while closing her eyes.

An alarm sounded indicating that the visit hour was over. Scully stood up and was going to hang up the intercommunicator when her mother talked.

"No, I will not give up on you. I won't start planning my life without you; I am not prepared to lose you again, so we are going to fight. Please, just hold on" said Margaret, with tears in her eyes, but firm in her worlds.

Scully gave her mother a tiny smile and hung the intercommunicator. Her mother put her hand on the plexigas windows and Scully did the same in the other side. Scully heard a guard yelling the order that the prisoners must return to their cells, so she obediently started to walk to her cell.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walter Skinner Apartment Three days later 09:00 am

Follmer knocked on Skinner's apartment and noticed that the door was open. He entered and saw Skinner in the living room.

"Assistant Director Skinner, how are you doing? Why is the urgency to see me?" said Follmer, looking carefully at Skinner.

"Someone wants to talk with you. Come in, sit down and get comfortable. This little chat will take a while" said Skinner, with a firm voice, but a little ironic.  
>Monica, John and Mulder came into the room. Follmer stood up.<p>

"Can you explain me what is going on here? Agent Reyes, you need to arrest this man inmediatly. The three of you will have much to explain to the FBI committee and to a disciplinary audience" said Follmer angrily and raising his voice.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible" said Dogget

"you are the one who has a lot to explain" Monica and Dogget approached defiantly to Follmer and blocked the apartment's door.

"You'll have to let Scully out of prison and leave us in peace or you will end explaining yourself and your bosses actions to the media" Mulder wanted to hit Follmer's face "you will have to explain them why you are experimenting with women's ova, why you developed an hybrid virus, why you arrested me and executed a false trial, why you tampered with the evidence you supposedly had on me. We can prove that you are involved in illicit activities and that you have business going on with the super soldiers" Mulder finished

"And what are you thinking? Will they believe you? Who is going to believe in a murderer convict?" Follmer was smiling

Mulder couldn't stop himself longer and hit Follmer in the face. Follmer was going to fight back but Dogget took his arms.

"I don't know if they'll believe me, but I'll take my chances. And let me remind you something, you can't tell them that I'm convicted, because it was not a valid trial, as much you could said that I'm accused of murder, but if you wanted to expose me, you should have done it when you had your chance" Mulder said.

"We know you don't want to be exposed, maybe you are right and the media will laugh a little, but they will not miss the opportunity to question the FBI and the Government. In fact, you want to act as slightly as you can. We've evidence of what Mulder told you" said John "we have evidence that you are a son of a bitch "

"You don't know how eager I feel to torture you just the way your puppets tortured me in the military prison" said Mulder, interrupting John.

Follmer was feeling a little scared, he knew that the super soldiers would be very angry when they found out that Mulder had evidence that may compromise their work. He had in his hand a file with a copy of all what they had discovered.

"This is what we want" this time was Monica who started to talk "we want you to withdraw the charges against Scully, you will say that you were wrong. They also have to take away the charges against Mulder"

"Yeah! And why not reinstall them on the Xfiles?" said Follmer, grinning.

"We know you will not do that, but we don't care; now I know that you never care a damn about finding the truth on those cases, you put me down there in order to distract me while you were developing a colonization plan. When you thought that I was closer to discover the truth, you put Scully down there too, but you didn't realize that she is not like you, she is a good person. And which was your solution? You wanted to break her piece by piece and now you have her in jail" said Mulder, then spat on Follmer's face "but you know what? She is winning, just like me. Because of her, you'll have to think in another colonization plan, and we'll be chasing you all the way around"

"The deal is really simple" said Skinner "Mulder and Scully lifes in exchange for our silence" Follmer didn't answer a word.

"If you don't accept the deal, I'll kill you with my bare own hands, you can go with your friends and tell them that I'll chase them too" said Mulder, furiously.

"Fox, I can't do anything you asked without proper authorization, I'll let you know their answer " Follmer was defiant but Mulder kicked him in the nuts.

"Don't you ever call me again Fox" said Mulder, out of control. Skinner and Dogget had to stop Mulder.

"Mr. Skinner" said Follmer while lying on the floor "what a pity you're helping a fugitive from the law"

"Enough of this nonsense" said Skinner "I think Agent Reyes was very clear. You have two options: drop the charges or face the consequences"

"I will call you tomorrow to give you an answer" Follmer stared at Skinner "but Mulder, you better hide yourself below the stones. The police can come here at any moment"

John pushed Follmer against the wall."What? Didn't you understand? Listen to me you asshole! If you or anyone of your collegues call the police, you will regret the day you were born" said John, menacingly.

Follmer freed himself, took his coat and left cursing all over the place until he reached his car.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Unknown Location Washington, D.C.  
>Hours later<p>

Follmer had been arguing with the super soldiers and with the few members of the syndicate that were still alive. They were now in charge of the new world's project.  
>"It's very risky to let them go without consequences" said the oldest one.<p>

"Yes sir, it's correct, but it's worse to have the media behind us on every step we take" said Follmer.

"This is your fault! You are perfect moron! Why did we help you on your FBI career? You are so stupid " said Rohrer, furiously.

"How was I supposed to know that Mulder and Scully were going to find the nursery home?" said Follmer. "It was your responsibility to keep the doctors at the nursing home. You let one of them escape and he awoke the curiosity of the spooky couple" said Rohrer.

"Yeah! Now it turns out that we're all responsible" said another super soldier.

"Stop arguing" said the old man "we'll have to give them what they want"  
>Everyone looked at the souless man. "However, I want the charge of aiding the escape of a prisoner stands. I also want that you arrest Mulder for escaping. Maybe they could bail themselves out, but if they are convicted for a crime, they'll be banned from the FBI. If they want to fight us, they'll have to do it without the advantages of being FBI agents"<p>

"What do we do with Reyes, Doggett and Skinner?" asked Follmer.

"At the moment, we cannot remove them from the FBI, we have nothing on them; however, we'll keep them monitored under the microscope. Just to be clear in one aspect, you should not open the X Files again. Those files will not be reopened anymore.

"I'll call Skinner to inform him about our decision"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walter Skinner Apartment Washington, D.C.  
>Next morning<p>

Mulder and Skinner were on the kitchen drinking coffe when the phone started to ring.

"Skinner" said Walter on the phone.

"Hi, I'm Follmer. We are going to drop all the charges with only one exception" said Follmer, with an upset tone. He didn't want to give Mulder and Scully what they wanted "And how is that? We told you that all charges should be eliminated" said Skinner.  
>"Don't hang up. Listen to me and you later make a decision" said Follmer.<p>

Skinner turned on the speakers so Mulder could listen too. "We are listening " said Skinner.

"The murder and the bombing charges will be dropped, deleted and expunged from Mulder and Scully's criminal records. The only charge that will remain is the escape from the prison. You have to arrest Mulder and we'll admit that we were wrong. We'll say in open court that he didn't kill anyone, but we'll also say that being wrongly arrested didn't allow him or Scully to plan and execute an escape plan. We'll say they should have let the justice takes it proper course" said Follmer.

"You know this is a lie!" said Mulder.

"Yes, we know. You aren't going to walk away just like that. This is our last offer, Mr. Mulder. Maybe you want to be a witness on Scully's execution " said Follmer, provocatively.

"We told you our conditions" said Skinner.

"Yes, but we aren't going to give you anymore" said Follmer, and started to laugh out loud.

"So, for you all, this is a game " said Mulder.

"You can call it whatever you want" said Follmer, with satisfaction.

Skinner presses the mute buttom of his phone.  
>"You have to decide, it's Scully's life what is at stake. We need both of you out of prison ASAP. You'll be able to work with us without having the police and FBI behind your steps. If you accept the deal, you won't need to hide anymore. We need to stop them before 2012" said Skinner.<br>Mulder took his face, worried.

"We need to consult this with Scully" said Mulder

"Mulder, I don't think we're going to get more from them. It'll be no difference if we talk with Scully. We need to decide now" said Skinner, who knew it was a hard decision.

Mulder pushed again the mute buttom.  
>"Ok Follmer, we accept the terms, but before I surrender myself, you have to drop the other charges" said Mulder and hung the phone, but this arrangement gave him no satisfaction, he was still angry.<p>

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Superior Court of the District of Columbia Washington, D.C.  
>Five days later 08:00 hrs<p>

The charge's hearing had been scheduled at ten o'clock sharp. Mulder was very excited because he was going to see Scully again, but he also felt like if he was betraying her by letting them to jail her for more time. He was arrested the night before and was detained on the court's holding cells. Now he was in an interrogation room waiting for Mr. Von. He wasn't sure if he was going to see Scully there or directly on the hearing room.

Mulder was lost in his thoughts when the door opened. He got frozen when he saw Scully entering the room. He stayed still for a brief moment and then almost ran to hug her. The guard behind her ordered Mulder to stay back but he did not obey him.

"Sir, if you don't sit down immediately, I will have to restrain you. Now this is my last warning, back up!" said the guard, raising his voice.

Mulder continued to hug Scully. She wasn't moving; in fact she was enjoying the moment. It was more than a month when they saw each other for the last time, and both wanted this moment last longer.

The guard was about to push Mulder when Mr. Von entered the room.

"Why is my client still cuffed and in prison suit? We have a hearing and she is supposed to be ready" said Mr. Von, his voice sounded hard.

"I don't know. I was only ordered to bring her, so it's not my problem if she is ready or not" said the guard.  
>He removed Scully's handcuffs and then placed a bag on the floor.<p>

"These are her clothes" said the guard and he left the room.

Mr. Von picked up the bag and placed it on the table.  
>"And now what? Where do they suppose you are going to change?" said Mr. Von, very upset.<p>

"Mr. Von, let it go, I have no problem in changing myself here" said Scully, her voice was firm and clear. Mr. Von turned around to give Scully a little privacy while changing her clothes. When Mulder saw her in underwear, he noticed how much weight she had lost.

"Scully, you don't know how much I've missed you, I am so sorry I couldn't keep my promise . " said Mulder when she approached to a chair next to him.

She took and kissed his hand. He smiled and she returned the gesture.

"Ok, let's start" said Mr. Von, then he reached his briefcase and put a pile of papers in front of them "I want you to understand what it's about to happen"

"We know" said Mulder. As soon as he finished to say the words, he felt a nudge in his left arm. He turned around and saw Scully looking at him with an expression in her face that meant,"shut up".

"This morning I received the official documents about the criminal charges. As you know, murder charges were dropped. We have to deal only with the prison's escape" said Mr. Von.

"Mr. Von, what is your advice?" asked Scully.

"The evidence found over you is pretty hard. As you know what you did is a third-degree felony punishable by 2 to 10 years in a state prison"  
>"But Mulder was going to be killed. A jury would not convict us knowing all the facts" said Scully, very nervous<p>

"We can't said that, Scully. I know this is frustrating but they only agree to say that they were wrong when I was arrested. They aren't going to admit neither the false trial nor the conviction" said Mulder.

"That's the reason why I'm going to advice you to sign a plea bargain" said Mr. Von and took out the document he left on his briefcase.

"They want us in jail Scully, but we are not going to let them think they defeated us"  
>Mr. Von observed Mulder and Scully and did not understand Mulder's last phrase.<p>

"Anyway, the plea bargain terms are: two years, first ten months to be served in jail and one and a half year of probation. Your medical license" Von looked at Scully "and your psychology license" Von looked Mulder "won't be suspended. However you'll not be allowed to work again as FBI agents anymore" said Von.

"I was already fired" said Mulder, ironically.

"Yes, but she was only suspended" replied Mr. Von and continued "obviously, all your privileges, including the FBI pension will be terminated.

"Mr. Von, please be honest with us" said Scully while taking the plea bargain document "in your experience, how many chances we have if we go to trial?

"Honestly, fifty percent at much. Now, if we go to trial, you will have to stay in jail until the trial ends and this could happen in about five to ten months from today. The judge is not going to give us bail on escape charges " said Mr. Von.

Scully swallowed and looked at Mulder. They stayed like that for about two or three minutes, just looking at each other eyes.

"Scully, I think you have the right to decide. Do you want to try to get out of here clean or do you want to sign?" said Mulder with a calmed voice.

"No Mulder, this has to be our decision, not mine not yours, ours" said Scully.

"We must make a decision; the hearing is in ten minutes"  
>said Von.<p>

Mulder and Scully stared each other for about thirty seconds more and finally Scully closed her eyes and turned to Von.

"I hope we are doing the right thing, we accept to sign the plea bargain" said Scully.

"Ok, I'm going to see Mr. Brennan to tell him that we agree to bargain" said Mr. Von.

As soon as Von left the room, Mulder and Scully hugged again and she rested her head over his chest.

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. Brennan was in the room with them. He had just read the plea bargain document to Mulder and Scully.

"I only have one question" said Scully "is the time I've been in prison going to count as part of the ten months mandatory incarceration?"

"I'll be happier if not Mrs. Scully, but it's not my call. So yes, the time you already served is going to count" said Mr. Brennan, he was not very happy on the plea bargain terms "the time that Mulder was on the military prison will count too"

Scully took the pen and felt how her hand was trembling a little. She had to fight the rage she was feeling and finally she signed her document and passed the pen to Mulder. He gave her a tiny smile and then signed his document as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arraignment Hearing Washington, D.C.  
>10:00 hrs<p>

The court's room was crowded. Scully and Mulder were led to the defense table. As they were walking to their assigned chairs, Scully could see her mother and Bill seated just behind. Skinner, Doggett and Monica were there behind her family. Mulder was also surprised when he saw Kersh in the last chair row. Mulder took Scully's hand and moved closer to her ear.

"Scully, my starbuck, just imagine that we are alone. This is just a small obstacle, I promise you we will be together soon. We are almost at the end of the road. Don't worry about your family, they will eventually understand you"  
>said Mulder, and she smiled as the clerk announced the judge entrance.<p>

"Case 541328A The State against Dana Scully on the charge of aiding a prisoner to escape and case 541328B against Fox Mulder on the charge of escape.  
>"How do you plead?" asked the judge to Mulder and Scully.<p>

"Your honor, my clients are going to bargain" said Von.

Mr. Brennan explained to the judge that the prosecution made a plea bargain agreement with the accused and handed him the documents containing the terms. The room was filled with people whispering.

Bill could not believe that Dana would be willing to plead guilty. He was angry; his little sister will stay in prison to save Mulder's skin. Margaret was crying while his son told her that he wanted to kill Mulder and spank Scully.

The judge read the document.  
>"All right gentlemen. I just read the plea bargain terms and I'm inclined to accept them. In order to comply with the District of Columbia law, the defendants need to make public testimony about their crimes. Mr. Mulder, please start with your testimony"<p>

Scully felt a little sorry. They were about to say in open court that they were criminals and she never dreamed when she joined the FBI and started to work with Mulder that something like that could actually happen. She took Mulder's hand to support him.

"Your Honor. Almost a year ago I was arrested by the army for a crime I didn't commit. At the time I was held in solitary confinement for about a month. Finally FBI Deputy Director Walter Skinner was notified that I was charged with a first degree murder. Mr. Skinner and my former partner at the FBI, Dana Scully, were to visit me at the military prison and we were very afraid that the military could convict me. One night I was awakened by Dana Scully who was giving me the opportunity to escape, so without hesitation I decided to accept her proposal" he hated he was not able to really say what really happened "I kept running since that day until last week when I was informed that the murder charges against me were dropped out and I was only wanted for the prison escape. Two days ago, I decided to surrender myself to the authorities to stop living as a fugitive" said Mulder, firmly.

"Is the defendant's testimony enough for the State?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your Honor. The State is satisfied with his testimony" said Brennan.

Mulder was angry with everyone, the judge, the prosecutor, with everybody.

"Your turn Dana Scully; detail to me the crimes you committed" said the judge.  
>Scully felt her heart racing; she took a deep breath to calm herself and started her testimony.<p>

"Your Honor, just as Mulder told you, he was detained in a military prison for a crime he did not commit and I was afraid his life was in danger. I have to admit that it was an unfounded fear" Scully held her breath, she remembered the bruises on Mulder's arms and legs and in her mind she heard again Doggett saying that Mulder was sentenced to the lethal injection "I decided then that I needed to help him to escape. I made a plan to enter the prison and reach his holding cell. I forced the door and we escape together. I knew that I was committing a felony when I made the decision to help him. We were on the run for almost a year. Two months ago, I was arrested on a nursing home in Arizona while doing a research of an unknown virus. The FBI allowed me to stay in the facility so I could help the developing of a vaccine and an antidote. When my research was over, about two months ago, I was formally charged in Arizona and transferred to Washington. I have been in prison since that day. That's all" Scully finished her half-  
>truth story.<p>

"Mr. Brennan, do you agree with the defendant'stestimony?"  
>asked the judge.<p>

"Yes your Honor" said Brennan.

"Something you want to add to help yourselves?" asked the judge to Mulder and Scully. Both said no with their heads and Von repeated their answer aloud.

"In that case, I will proceed to read the sentences" the judge took the plea bargain documents.

"The terms of your sentences are the same. Dana Scully and Fox Mulder, I sentence you to two years of imprisonment. The first ten months will be mandatory to serve on a federal prison that will be assigned by the Federal Bureau of Prisons. If you behave properly, the rest of the time could be served on probation. All your citizen rights are suspended until your punishment is completed. The time that you had already spent in jail will be taken into account as part of the first ten months" the judge cleared his throat "now, this concerns only to you, Mrs. Scully. Your FBI license is permanently revoked and you will be dishonored discharged from the Bureau, which means that from today you have lost your government employment's rights, such as the pension, your vacations, etc."

Scully felt ashamed for what she was hearing "finally, you both will conserve your professional care licenses. Was I clear on your sentence?" said the judge.

"Yes, your Honor" said Mulder and Scully.

"Let me tell you an important thing. It is sad for me when I have to send to jail people like you. But it is my duty to ensure that no one acts above the law. If you had let the justice take its course, you would be regular citizens, but now you are convicted criminals. Think about your actions, so when you walk away from prison, don't have to stand in court again"

Scully and Mulder did not laugh out loud at the judge, not because then didn't want to but to pay a little respect. Mulder barely heard when the clerk said the hearing was over.

Skinner approached them to wish them good luck as they were handcuffed. Scully turned to see her mother and Bill, and said she loved them. Mulder kissed Scully's cheek.  
>"Don't forget, we will be together again ." said Mulder, lovingly.<p>

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Correctional Treatment Facility Ten months later Washington, D.C. 15:00 hrs. Monica had offered Scully to go together to pick up Mulder from prison. Mulder had been there for ten months. The car trip from Scully's apartment took about thirty minutes. Scully had been quiet for almost all the time.

"Dana, are you ok?" asked Monica.

"Yes, I'm fine" said Scully. Monica looked at her inquisitively.

"Ok Monica, I feel tired and a little odd. The entire situation is difficult to me. I'm still trying to get used to be on probation, I still had bad dreams about the time I spent in prison. Two weeks ago, when I returned to my home I felt so insecure without my gun and my badge. I know it is absurd, but I'm still learning to cope with my new personal status" said Scully.

"I'd be lying if I tell you that I fully understand you. I can imagine how you feel in prison and how you feel now" Monica stopped for a moment "I had no opportunity to tell you Just to say thank you Dana. I should have been your cellmate. In fact, everyone including Kersh deserves the same punishment you got. We made together the decision to help Mulder and you ended up paying for all. You were the only one who had consequences. Even Mulder got in trouble by himself" said Monica.

"Don't speak in that way, Monica. You just helped me and I always said that if anything went wrong, I would assume all the consequences" said Scully.

"But it wasn't fair" said Monica.

"Look Monica, you've done much for me, you even helped me to save William, you found good parents for him" some tears filled Scully's eyes when she thought about her son "I'm grateful with you, with Skinner and with Doggett. I won't lie by telling you that the months I spent in jail were pleasant. I suffered humiliation after humiliation. I was stripped from my dignity not only by the prison staff but by some inmates. I learned how difficult is for a former law officer to end up in jail. But in the other hand, I had the opportunity to think and meditate about my life, about what I want. I recovered the willing to fight against the monsters that are preparing to kill and defeat the human kind. I also want to fight, so one day I could go and look for William and say to him that all I did was for his own safety. I know maybe he'll not forgive me, and he'll have all the right not to do it, but at least I will feel relieved from the pain of losing him" said Scully.

Monica listened to her friend. She lowered the car speed when she saw the exit, which leaded to the prison.

"While we are alive, we will help you" said Monica.

"I know, believe me or not I'm glad you are still inside the FBI" said Scully as Monica parked the car.

"I think this is it. Please wait for me here in the car" Scully got out and walked to the prison's entrance.

About half an hour later, Mulder and Scully were walking hand in hand towards Monica, who was standing outside the car. "Mulder, it's good to have you back" said Monica.  
>"I know Monica, I'm irresistible" said Mulder, playing a typical joke that characterized him. Monica smiled and hugged him. They got into the car and Monica went to Scully's apartment.<p>

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dana Scully's Apartment Annapolis, Maryland 23:30 hrs

Everyone had left the apartment. They had spent the evening with Monica, John and Skinner. They had a good time and were joking, eating and drinking in Scully and Mulder's honor. Finally they had sworn to keep fighting not just the super soldiers but the corrupted FBI directors and special agents. Scully was washing the dishes when Mulder put his hands on her waist.

"Scully, I'm so sorry you had to go to prison" said Mulder, then Scully looked at him and raised her left eyebrow "I know you don't want any apologize, but none of this should have happened if you had not been in my side, perhaps you would even have William"

"I'm the one that owes you an explanation. I didn't have the opportunity to explain to you what happened. Why I had to make that terrible decision. You have the right to be mad at me and even accuse me for stripping you of your dad's rights. I swear to you that I tried to find you. I sent you emails, and the only information I had was that you were killed. Frohike, Langley and Byers died and I didn't know what to do. I had to protect my child and the only way I thought was what I did. Now every single day I regret that decision, I wanted so hard to be with my little boy" said Scully, really sad, with tears in her eyes

"I don't have to forgive you. How could you possibly think that I am going to accuse you? Do you think that I'd be glad if you go back to prison? I understand your reasons, I swear it. You are the one that had suffered too much for being with me" said Mulder, tenderly.

"We both had suffered a lot. But now we are together and we can try to recover our son if that's the most convenient decision, but if not, at least we have each other to cope with the pain" said Scully.

"How's your mom?" asked Mulder.

"She is fine. She went to visit me only four times in the jail, but since I got out, she called me every day to know how I am. I think she will eventually forgive me. Yesterday she told me if she could come and stay with me the next weekend" said Scully"

"And Bill, did you talk to him?" asked Mulder.  
>Scully smiled.<p>

"He's like always Mulder, but now he wants to break your face and punish me like a little girl. But I think he knows that I love you and he can't change that fact" said Scully, ironically.

"I hope someday he may understand everything we've been doing in these eleven years, and that our goal is not selfish and stupid and that you aren't the most selfish woman in the world" said Mulder. Scully was a little surprised that Mulder knew what his brother had told her in court.

"He will understand Mulder someday He will understand"  
>said Scully.<p>

"Scully, I love you so much. I can't thank God enough to have you with me. The only thing that I can assure you is that we are not going to give up. We will find the way to stop the hybrids and what is left of the consortium. We will find a way to be with William again If we fail, at least we will die fighting" said Mulder while taking Scully's hands.

They both merged into a hug. When he released her, he gave a lovingly and passionate kiss to Scully. She put the cup she had in her hand in the sink, and holding Mulder's hand, she guided him to her room.

The end .. For now


End file.
